Jump (For My Love)
|artist = ( ) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' (re-issue) |year = 1983 (The Pointer Sisters) 2003 (Girls Aloud) |dlc = |dg = / |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (Sweat Mashup) |nosm = |mashup = Sweat Mashup |alt = |mc = JDU 1A: Light Blue 1B: Ultramarine Blue 2A: Purple 2B: Deep Purple |pc = / (JD3) /International Klein Blue (Remake) |gc = / (JD3) / (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 77 (Classic) 81 (Mashup) |kcal = 25 |dura = 3:41 |nowc = JumpGA JumpGAMU (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = |perf =}}"Jump (For My Love)" by is featured on , , and . The version performed by is used in the series. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both teenage girls who wear pajamas, as if they are at a sleepover. They both have blue hair. 'P1' P1 has poofy hair tied in a bun. She wears a magenta/purple tank-top, turquoise pajama pants with white felts, blue socks, and white slippers with little purple bows on them. 'P2' P2 has straight hair that curls up at the ends. She wears a blue romper with purple straps, a turquoise belt with a purple string around the front, and purple flats. Remake In the remake, not much has changed. The turquoise attributes (P1's pants and P2's belt and glove) are recolored to be a lighter shade of blue. The dancers are given a bright blue outline. P1's tank top and P2's flats, straps, and string appear to be pink as well. Jumpga coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) jumpga_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) Jumpga coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) jumpga_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background takes place in a girly bedroom, with a desk, a computer, a chest of drawers with many cosmetic things, a bed, and lots of things put randomly on the floor. At some points one can see a mother-like shadow coming from an open door, leaving the impression that the one of the dancers' moms came, and told them to go to bed. The mom is also shaking to the beat of the song. Near the end of the song, pale pink feathers rain down on the players. Sweat Mashup has an unlockable Sweat Mashup in . Dancers *''Skin-To-Skin'' GM1 *''Fame'' *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Maniac'' GM2 *''I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat)'' Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Make a circle in the air with both of your arms. Gold Move 3: Hit the air with both of your arms. Jumpga jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 oie G5wHs0DxAUNY.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remake) JumpGA gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Jumpga jd3 gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 oie An29cxPmEqhn.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) JumpGA gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Sweat Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sweat Mashup: Gold Move 1: Slowly make a circle with both of your hands. (Skin-To-Skin) Gold Move 2: Make a circle with both of your hands. (Maniac) Skintoskin_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 Jumpgamu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Maniac gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 Jumpgamu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Pop! Pop! *The Epic 80s *All Songs F-J Trivia General *''Jump (For My Love)'' is the first song by The Pointer Sisters in the series. **However, the game uses the cover version by Girls Aloud, making this the first song to be covered by a major recording artist. ***This makes and Venus the fifth and sixth covers to be made by an artist who does not work for Ubisoft Studios, after Louie Louie, Holiday, Toxic and Here Comes the Hotstepper. *The first, third, and fifth times the line "If you want to taste my kisses in the night" is sung, the word "night" is followed by an exclamation point in the lyrics, although it should not be there. **Additionally, "want to" is spelled as "wanna" in the lyrics. *Although Girls Aloud s version of the song is simply titled as "Jump", every game uses the title from the original version, which is " ". Classic *''Jump (For My Love)'' is the first song whose coach selection menu shows the coaches full bodies. **This is not the case in the remake. *The shadow from the door resembles Mashed Potato Time. *In the Wii and PS3 versions of , when the dancers jump, the star bar, score ball, and pictogram slide shake in addition to the background. In every other version of the game, only the background shakes. *In the remake, the coaches pink clothes look darker than in the menu square. **Plus, P1 s pants and P2 s feet are affected by a mask glitch that creates small shrouds (white for P1 and black for P2). *Fewer moves are counted in the remake compared to the original version. *In the remake, the pictogram for Gold Moves 1 and 2 is not fully recolored. At the very top near the golden outline, the original colors of the pictograms are visible. *In , a creaking sound has been added when the door opens and closes. Sweat Mashup *When the Sweat Mashup is unlocked on Xbox 360, it is simply titled as "Jump (Mashup)". *In the Sweat Mashup, Skin-To-Skin s part lasts for 45 seconds, and thus, it has the longest continuous appearance in a single Mashup. *Just like in Da Funk, only one dancer appears more than once in the Sweat Mashup. **Coincidentally, in both cases, the repeating dancer is I Was Made For Lovin’ You (Sweat Version). Gallery Game Files Girlsaloudsquare.png|''Jump (For My Love)'' Jumpga.jpg|''Jump (For My Love)'' (Remake) Jumpformylovemashup.png|''Jump (For My Love)'' (Mashup) JumpGA Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) jumpga cover albumcoach updated.png| album coach (2020) Jumpga cover albumbkg.png| album background JumpGA banner bkg.png| menu banner Jumpga map bkg.png| map background Jumpga_cover@2x.jpg| cover Jumpga cover 1024.png| cover 457.png|P1's avatar on /''Now 200457.png|P1's golden avatar 300457.png|P1's diamond avatar jumpga_pictos.png|Pictograms Jumpga jd3 background.png| background In-Game Screenshots SJDP41-32.png|''Jump (For My Love)'' on the menu (Wii) SJDP41-33.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Jumpga jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Jumpga jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Promotional Images Jumpga promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Others Jumpga jdnow no gui.png|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Music Video The Pointer Sisters - Jump (For My Love) Girls Aloud - Jump Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 3 Jump (for My Love) - Girls Aloud Just Dance 3 Jump Gameplay (Xbox 360) Just Dance Now - Jump (For My Love) 5* Jump (For My Love) - Girls Aloud - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017(Unlimited) - Jump(For my love) - 5* Stars Superstar - No Gold Move Challenge 12 Just Dance 2018 Unlimited - Jump (For My Love) - MEGASTAR Jump (For My Love) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 3 Jump For My Love Mashup 4 stars wii on wii u Just Dance 3 - Jump (For My Love) Sweat Mashup Extractions EXTRACT! Jump (For My Love) - Girls Aloud Just Dance 3 References Site Navigation de:Jump (For My Love) tr:Jump (For My Love) Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by The Pointer Sisters Category:Downgrade Category:Unlockables